The Fruit That Keeps on Giving
by monetss
Summary: Balthazar makes Sam a very special gift that just keeps on giving. :


**Title:**The Fruit that Keeps on Giving  
><strong>Author: <strong>**steph50ing**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Characters andor Pairing:** Sam/Balthazar, mention of Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> N/A**Warnings:** SEX, SEX, and mention of SEX, oh and graphic sexual content (slash)

**Word Count**: ~2,160

**Disclaimer:**All names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I am making no profit. It is just for fun! Do not sue me! Because I love these people. So yeah, just enjoy.

**Summary: **Balthazar makes Sam a very special gift that just keeps on giving. :)

**AN:** Smut. That is right Smut. I would like to think I can write it, but I tried. So please do not be mean. *hides*

* * *

><p>"Balthazar, what exactly are you doing?" Sam yells to Balthazar, who is in the kitchen, with his natural brooding expression stapled to his face, for no one else to see."One minute darling." The angel yelled back, a smile Sam knew was in his voice. However, the hunter's brooding was all to appropriate for his situation. Sam, rudely awakened from a dead slumber by a groping angel, has been waiting thirty minutes for Balthazar to finish what he had started. But knowing the angel, there is no telling how long could take.<p>

After three deep groans and ten minutes, later Balthazar is standing in the doorway with a blue floral plate with a bowel of melted chocolate and decoratively placed strawberries. Confused, Sam opens his mouth to speck. "Wha... what is that for?" "Kinky I know." Balthazar said stepping closer with raised eyebrows. "I thought we were just going to-" "Fuck?" Balthazar interrupted. "Do you Winchesters have no since of role-play?"

The angel carefully climbed into the bed and set the plate of strawberries in between the two of them before plopping himself down and staring at the hunter. As annoyed as Sam was, he really wanted to taste not only Balthazar, but strangely the strawberries as well. They were unnaturally large and bright red, and they look juicer then normal ones should actually look. Sam's staring of the fruit got the angels attention." Here,-" Balthazar reached down to the plate, grabbed one of the biggest strawberries, and dunked it into the chocolate. "Take a bite; I made them just for you." Balthazar said, with a smirk that could kill.

But with the strawberry half in his mouth, and eyes wide, Sam jerked back at the angels comment. "Wait, you made these?" Sam said with another confused expression. "C'mon on now, Sam. They're organic." Balthazar said in the highest pitch his vessel could make while trying again to make Sam take a bite. "Wait,-" Sam pushed a hand into the angels chest to stop him. "how exactly did you make these?" With a roll of his eyes and a snap of his fingers, another tray of fruit appeared on the nightstand next to Sam. "Right, you're an angel I get it, but what took you so long?" "I wanted to make something by hand. Kind of." "Kind o-" before Sam could finish his sentence Balthazar shoved a strawberry into his mouth.

Angry Sam chewed so he could yell at the angel. But the hunter almost immediately got over his anger as pleasure filled his mouth. He closed his eyes as a moan slipped from his lips and continued chewing the fruit. As he swallowed what was left of the strawberry he opened his eyes to Balthazar staring intently at him. He wanted to sound upset and angry, but what he says comes out as want and desperation. "What's in those strawberries?" Sam found himself moving closer to the angel before he spoke again. "Tell me."Sam tried again but Balthazar simply leaned forward and kissed the hunter. "Nothing you should worry about." He said whispering into Sam's lips.

Sam's massive frame grabbed the angel and pulled him into his lap, barely missing the tray of fruit that lay between them. "Let's move this shall we?" Balthazar said with a snap of fingers moving the tray somewhere else. "That's better." he said looking back at Sam who looked all to inpatient. Rolling his eyes the angel continues.

Kissing Balthazar, Sam pulls his body closer to the angel's, reaching down to Find his way to Balthazar's waistband. But stops, just for a millisecond for he has the craving for another strawberry. Realizing the ridiculousness of this he continues to remove his and Balthazar's boxers. However, seeing as though Sam is distracted the angel stops him. "Sam what's wrong?" he says hopping off his lap. Irritated by his response, Sam gives in and tells Balthazar what is wrong. "It's those damn strawberries. They make me," Sam hesitates before going on. "-excited." "Sexually I hope."

Sam looked at the angel in amazement at what he just heard. "What did you do?" Balthazar laughs and grabs a strawberry from the night stand and looks at it. "I so much sexual hormones in them we could go all night." as much as Sam wanted to hate the angel he did not, he couldn't. All he wanted to do was ride that angel, and hopefully if he was telling the truth about the fruit, he will ride him all night long. "Dammit Balthazar!" before he could protest, Sam jumped the angel and gave him forceful kisses down his neck. It wasn't much of an assault though as he was not resisting, but returning the favor by nibbling his ear. "Fuck me Sam."

And that did it. The sound of Balthazar's desperate voice, almost begging Sam to take him. The warm breathe of the angel's heavy breathing on his neck. That's what completely unraveled Sam. Looking at Balthazar with a heavy gaze, Sam grabbed Balthazar's wrists with one hand, and put them over his head. Wide eyed the angel went to struggle but Sam pushed him more into the bed grinding himself against Balthazar's groin. Through the thin fabric of their boxers, the hunter could feel the angels growing urgency. But Sam wanted this to last, wanted to feel everything to its maximum pleasure. Nevertheless, he did not know how long Balthazar could last.

"Sam..-" Balthazar tried, but Sam silenced him with another kiss and another grind which made the angel buck under Sam. "Be patient." Sam said before using his free hand started to explore Balthazar's chest. Letting out a moan, the angel forfeited and decided to go along, despite the hardness in his boxers. "Good Boy." Sam let go of Balthazar's wrists and laid light kisses on each of Balthazar's nipples while running his hands down his chest and finding his way into the angel's shorts. Balthazar tensed up at the sensitive touch and moaned into Sam's ear. Before Sam could take off the fabric containing the angel's arousal, they were gone in a blink. Sam sighed and let go of Balthazar, and stared at him. Balthazar opened his eyes to see Sam with his arms crossed. "What?" "You're cheating." "Come on now Sam. I was merely Making it easier for you-" "No more angel mojo." Balthazar went to protest but instead laid back and let Sam continue.

The unexpected pressure around Balthazar's cock, made him jerk with intense pleasure. "Sam!" the angel screamed, but Sam ignored him. Sam started out with slow agonizing strokes whilst Watching Balthazar's face with each one. Seeing his eyes open and close with immense need of Sam to move faster. "All you need to do is ask." Sam said with a dark smile on his face. Sam was surprised at the angel's strength to bare each one of the strokes, but Balthazar's eyes shot open as the hunters warm lips wrapped around the head of his dick and a hand grabbed at his base. With his other hand free, he teased the angel's entrance, slipping a finger in and then out again. "Three words." Sam said with his mouth still around his cock. Balthazar started to twist and turn while he also stared to shake and when the hunter sucked lightly, he lost it. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Sam inside him."Fuck me please! Sam!" Sam smiled, pleased with himself.

Seeing the angel like this, seeing him beg for Sam. He liked it. He got off on it. Seeing such a strong creature squirm under Sam's long lingering touches. He wanted to wait, to tease the angel more. But he himself couldn't deny his own needs. Before releasing his grasp on Balthazar, he looked down at himself and realized he was no longer in boxers. "What did I say?" "It was an accident Sam. Now c'mon, do not make me ask again. Please." nodding Sam continues. He pulls Balthazar down towards him before finding a bottle of lubrication in his grasp. "Last time I promise." Balthazar said, wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and pushes the angel back. He then added two drops to the tips of his middle and ring fingers. He leaned down and kissed Balthazar whilst sliding the two fingers in the angels entrance. Balthazar bucked upwards but Sam kept him down with his hips. Sam glided in and out slowly, getting the angel used to the feeling and preparing him. Balthazar let out a quick breathe and a couple of jerks letting Sam know he was ready.

The angel turned over onto is stomach and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. Balthazar nodded and nibbled on Sam thumb that was now in his mouth. Giving the okay Sam drenched his cock in lube before teasing the angel's hole. Balthazar giving off quick short breathes forces himself backwards onto Sam's dick. Sam is inside him. "Ahhh!" Sam leans over him and smiles. "I said no cheating." "Couldn't help myself." Balthazar barely let out as a whisper. The angel now on his hands and knees, Sam pushes his hips back and forth getting into a comfortable rhythm for him and Balthazar. Sam grabs Balthazar's hips and pushes faster into the angel making him cry out Sam's name. Sam lifts Balthazar up making him stand up straight on his knees, grabs the angels cock, and starts to stroke it. Balthazar reaches behind him, puts his hands in Sam's sweaty hair, and tugs gently.

As the air fills with the smell of sex and sweat Sam slowed down his pumps and is enjoying the last few seconds of this amazing arousal. As Balthazar begins to speak, Sam quickens up pace on Balthazar's dick and his pounds into the angel before he jerks his whole body onto Balthazar. "Sam!" Balthazar screams out and releases himself into Sam's hand. Balthazar collapsed onto the bed, with Sam following. They tried to catch the breathe they still had left from their lungs, but Sam Starting to feel not only the side affect of his and the angels act, but also the down fall. He lazily rolled off Balthazar and laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "What no cuddling? No post-sex gossip?" The angel, still on his stomach, propped himself up on his arms and stared at Sam. "Tired." Was all Sam could muster up. "Right because you're hu-" Balthazar was cut off by Sam gently kissing his lips and caressing his face. "-man. I suppose you could sleep. The Fruit isn't going anywhere."

A wink from the angel and a few seconds later the room was cleared of any sinful acts. Sam was dressed in a clean pair of boxers, and Balthazar was fully dressed. "Lemme guess, Angel business?" "That and Dean is coming soon. And you need rest." Sam had forgotten all about Dean. A mistake that should not happen again. "I'll be back, don't worry. All you have to do is call." Before Sam could say anything, the angel was gone. Sam could have felt like he was being used or was just a fuck toy, but knowing Balthazar, he was just being, well, Balthazar. Feeling the tug of sleep, Sam lays his head down on the fresh pillow and shuts his eyes. The last thought that crosses his mind, was Balthazar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Slowly opening his eyes, to what he thought was screaming, was now followed by a loud bang. Jumping up Sam yelled for Dean, who was nowhere in sight. "Dean?" Sam, grabbed for his jacket when he heard a whimper through the motel wall. "What the-" He looked outside for the Impala. Which was where it should be, parked. Confused Sam put his ear to the wall and just listened. He stood there for what seemed for ages, when he heard Dean Scream. "Cas!" Sam bolted for the door but turned around and looked at the nightstand. Something was missing. _Oh God_. Sam thought to himself. _The Strawberries._

**A/N: Do not Make fun of my Smexy Smut!**


End file.
